1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a learning support method and a learning support program in so-called “e-Learning” system.
2. Prior Art
In late years, the learning support system with a network and the World Wide Web technology has been developed. A learner (a student) is able to attend a learning course opened on the Web through a Web browser. Accordingly, a learner can study in a desired time at a desired place without limitations of time and place.
However, since a learner studies learning materials of a desired learning course in an order of a predetermined curriculum according to a conventional learning support method, the learner has to study contents even if the learner has already learned the contents. Further, when a part of the contents of the attended learning course may be difficult for a learner, it is difficult to continue attending the learning course.